


Y la Mañana Siguiente

by Angiebcn89



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Amnesia, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebcn89/pseuds/Angiebcn89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué ocurre cuando te levantas un día sin acordarte de lo que hiciste la noche anterior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y la Mañana Siguiente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499705) by [Angiebcn89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebcn89/pseuds/Angiebcn89). 



> ¡Hola, holita! Aquí estamos una vez más con un fic diferente. Tres fics, tres parejas. ¡Viva la variedad! xD   
> Este va a ser el único regalito navideño en forma de fic por mi parte… Y va para LeFleur89. Porque ha sabido ser paciente y se ha comido todos mis "¡pronto!" sin quejarse ni un poquito :P Así que ya sabes… ¡Para ti va! Espero que lo disfrutes :D   
> Así que… al lío xD

**_ Dos chicas sin blanca y la mañana siguiente _ **

**Sábado, 11:43 am**

\- ¿Max?

Sin respuesta.

\- ¡Max, despierta! – Caroline empezó a incorporarse, pero su cabeza pesaba demasiado para ella en ese momento. – Ugh, mi cabeza…

Todavía sin respuesta.

\- ¡Max!

\- ¡Cállate! – La voz de dormida de Max resonó por toda la habitación. – Sólo quiero dormir… - Dijo mientras ponía la almohada por encima de su cabeza. Cualquier cosa por no escuchar la penetrante voz de Caroline.

\- Max, ¿por qué estás en mi cama?

\- No estoy en tu cama. ¡Déjame dormir!

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estoy yo en la tuya?

Sin respuesta.

\- Max, ¿estás dormida?

\- No, no me dejas.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? Y más importante… ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

Max volvió a poner su cabeza encima de la almohada para que Caroline pudiera escucharla bien cuando le dijese…

\- Si ni siquiera puedes encontrar tu propia ropa interior, has fracasado en la vida. Ahora, ¡déjame dormir!

Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormirse. Caroline se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la cocina. Max tenía razón, estaban en su habitación. La rubia sentía un martilleo en su cabeza. Le encantaba beber en compañía, pero odiaba lo que venía después… las resacas, los dolores de cabeza y a veces, no recordar la noche anterior.

Con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en lo alto, alcanzó un vaso del armario y lo llenó de agua. No era el súper remedio contra la resaca, pero a ella siempre le funcionaba. En el momento en que se sentó en la barra, Max salió de su habitación con los ojos medio cerrados por la luz.

\- Caroline, creo que he encontrado tu ropa interior. – Caroline vio su sostén en la mano de Max. Después de un momento, Max añadió: - Y creo que tú has encontrado mi camiseta.

La rubia miró hacia abajo. Llevaba puesta una de las viejas camisetas de Max y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Podía notarse que no era suya… Era un poco grande para su delgada complexión.

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- En mi cama. Enrollado. En mi pie.

\- Vale, Max, ¿qué pasó anoche y por qué no recuerdo nada?

\- A ver, fuimos a la cafetería, terminamos nuestro turno, fuimos a la tienda de cupcakes, las vendimos todas, decidimos celebrar una buena semana yyyyy eso es lo último que recuerdo.

\- Entonces nos debimos volver locas celebrando.

\- Claro que sí. – Dijo Max, girándose para que Caroline mirase el salón.

Había dos cajas vacías de comida china, una caja de pizza, también vacía, y un montón de botellas… Coca-Cola, limonada, ginebra, whiskey…

\- Bueno, eso explica mi dolor de cabeza. – Dijo Caroline. – Pero eso no explica por qué no tengo mi sostén pero sí tu camiseta… Espera, ¿crees que trajimos chicos aquí?

\- Por lo que veo aquí ahora mismo… Para nada. – Contestó Max. – Mira, tenemos que ir a trabajar, quizá alguien allí pueda arrojar algo de luz al asunto.

\- Vale… Voy a ducharme y a comer algo antes de ir.

* * *

 

**Sábado, 3:37 pm**

\- ¡Max! ¡Caroline! ¡Llegáis tarde otra vez! ¿Se supone que tengo que hacer mi trabajo y _también_ el vuestro? – Escucharon decir a Han.

\- No hay nadie aquí, literalmente. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, vendría aquí a las cuatro de la tarde de un sábado?

\- No lo sé. ¿Vosotras? – Contestó Han.

\- Já, já. El pequeñito tiene un sentido del humor oculto. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? – Se rió Max.

Han se fue a su oficina a hacer sus cosas. Después de un momento, volvió.

\- Por cierto, ¡gracias por las bebidas a las que ibais a invitarnos y tuve que pagar yo!

\- ¡Espera! ¿Dijimos que os invitábamos a bebidas? – Dijo Max. Eso no era propio de ella.

\- Sí. A todos nosotros. – Una voz con acento ucraniano salió de la cocina. – Lo bueno es que nunca creímos que fueseis a pagar.

\- ¿Qué hicimos? – Preguntó Caroline.

\- Bueno, terminasteis vuestro turno y os fuisteis, dijisteis que ibais a por algo de comida china y luego a casa.

\- ¡Eso tiene sentido! – Exclamó Max. – Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar por qué hay tantas botellas en el apartamento.

\- Max, tengo miedo. ¿Y si hicimos algo malo y no lo recordamos?

\- He hecho muchas cosas malas de las que no me acuerdo… ¡y mira! ¡Estoy bien! – Contestó la morena. – No te preocupes, lo que está hecho, está hecho.

\- Bueno, ya veremos…

* * *

 

**Sábado, 9:12 pm**

\- ¡Hola, chicaaaaas! – Sophie entró por la puerta de la cafetería.

\- ¡Hola, Sophie! ¿Cómo estamos? – Preguntó Caroline.

\- Adormecida. No dormí mucho anoche. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Bueno, vosotras! Escucho todo lo que pasa y no pasa en vuestro apartamento, y… Bueno, vosotras dos estuvisteis ocupadas.

Max y Caroline se miraron mutuamente. Ambas estaban pensando en lo que había pasado, intentando recordar algo. Viendo si recordaban algún detalle de la noche anterior, pero nada.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? – Preguntó Caroline. – No nos acordamos de nada.

\- Bueno, estaba durmiendo, muy cómoda en mi cama, y sobre las tres y media me despertó un ruido desde abajo.

\- ¿Y…? – Fue Max la que preguntó.

\- Hubieron gemidos y gritos de nombres y…

\- Dios mío, Max, ¡tuvimos sexo! – Interrumpió Caroline.

\- ¡Cállate! Si quisiera tener sexo con otra mujer, estoy bastante segura de que no serías tú.

\- No, en serio, Max, estoy recordándolo todo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? – Dijo Max. De entre todos los momentos, tenía que escoger este, en el que estaban más rodeadas de gente conocida.

\- Sophie, ¿escuchaste alguna voz masculina? – Preguntó Caroline.

\- Oh, no. Sólo vosotras dos. Pensé que era raro, pero… yo no juzgo.

\- Max, piensa en ello. Comida, alcohol, mucho alcohol, nada de chicos, gemidos, gritos de nombres… Todo tiene sentido.

\- Por favor, recuérdamelo… Debe haber sido _así_ de malo si no recuerdo nada.

Y así Caroline se puso a explicar lo que, por momentos, aparecía por su mente.

* * *

 

**Sábado, 2:29 am (antes)**

\- ¡Oye, chicos, os invitamos a unas copas! Para que nunca digáis que no os invitamos a nada. – Max le dijo a Oleg, Han y Earl mientras sacaba una botella de vodka y cinco vasos de detrás de la barra.

\- La última vez que me invitaste a una copa, mi madre todavía era propiedad de una familia blanca. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – Dijo Earl.

\- Earl, haciendo reír a la gente desde 1937. – Dijo Max. – Tuvimos una buena semana en la tienda de cupcakes y queríamos celebrarlo y agradeceros a todos. Pero no os acostumbréis, esto sólo es cosa de una vez.

\- Créeme, ni siquiera creemos que esta sea cierta. – Dijo Oleg.

\- Vale, vale… Bueno, esta corre de nuestra cuenta. ¡Gracias a todos por apoyarnos durante este viaje de miedo! – Dijo Caroline. - ¿Ves, Max? Con tus cupcakes y mi experiencia en negocios, ¡tendríamos éxito!

\- Perdóname por no creer hace un par de años en la idea más loca de la historia, Caroline. Ahora, bebamos.

Las chicas se bebieron una botella entera de vodka, ellas solas. Oleg se sorprendió por el hecho. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iban a pagar, pero aun así, siguió bebiendo hasta que las chicas se marcharon.

\- Tengo hambre. Voy a ese chino abierto 24 horas a por algo de comida… ¿Vienes? – Max le preguntó a Caroline.

\- Claro. Voy a por mis cosas. – Caroline ya estaba con el puntito, en ese momento.

\- ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

* * *

 

**Sábado, 3:14 am (antes)**

\- Dios mío, estoy llena. – Dijo la morena.

\- No deberíamos hacer esto, Max… ¿Quién sabe si seguiremos teniendo éxito semana tras semana?

\- Relájateeeee. Esto sólo es cosa de una vez. O no. Ya veremos. Sólo come, bebe, y disfruta el momento.

\- Tengo una idea. – Caroline sacó dos vasos de chupito en los que sirvió vodka. – Chupitos de vodka. No tenemos tequila, así que esto tendrá que servir…

\- ¿Caroline la Spice Pija quiere beber chupitos? No sabe a quién se enfrenta…

\- Vamos, no puedes ser tan buena.

\- Nop. Soy mejor. – Dijo Max con una gran sonrisa en su cara. – Entonces… ¿Empiezas tú?

\- No, las dos. Tú bebes, yo bebo.

\- Bueno, vale. No digas que no te avisé.

Caroline le dio uno de los chupitos a Max, y justo cuando la morena iba a bebérselo, gritó:

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Alzó su chupito. - ¡Por nosotras!

\- ¡Por nosotras!

Bebieron y bebieron, un chupito de vodka tras otro, hasta que se quedaron sin alcohol. Max se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina.

\- Oh, ¿así que tienes un alijo secreto, o qué?

\- Soy Max, ya sabes que sí.

\- Sí, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Está claro que lo tienes.

Y siguieron bebiendo. Chupito, tras chupito, tras chupito. Caroline estaba borracha. Pero _muy_ borracha. Max tenía más aguante… Pero no mucho más.

\- Max, dile a esa viga que deje de moverse…

\- No se está mo… ¡Viga! ¡Deja de moverte!

* * *

 

**Sábado, 3:25 am (antes)**

\- ¡CAROLINE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Dijo Max apartando a la rubia.

\- Max, tus labios son tan rojos… tan… besables… - Dijo Caroline, todavía mirándolos. – Tenía que probarlos.

* * *

 

**Sábado, 9:32 am**

\- Vale, para. – Dijo Max, como sabiendo lo que venía.

Oleg, Han, Earl y Sophie estaban escuchando. Todos se habían reunido alrededor de Caroline para escuchar la historia que contaba. Todos parecían bastante curiosos.

Le agarró la mano a la rubia y se la llevó al congelador de detrás de la cocina. Caroline no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Cuando estuvieron allí, Max habló de nuevo.

\- Sigue. No quería que aquellos escucharan.

\- Vaaaaale… Pues… Esto también me da vergüenza a mí, ¿sabes? En fin, dijiste…

* * *

 

**Sábado, 3:25 am (antes)**

\- ¡CAROLINE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Dijo Max apartando a la rubia.

\- Max, tus labios son tan rojos… tan… besables… - Dijo Caroline, todavía mirándolos. – Tenía que probarlos.

\- Y eras tú la que quería beber chupitos.

\- Me gustas, Max. Nunca podría agradecerte lo suficiente por dejarme entrar en tu apartamento. En tu negocio de cupcakes. En tu vida.

\- Cállate, te estás poniendo cursi.

\- Efecto secundario del alcohol... ¿Tú no tienes ningún efecto secundario?

\- Me pongo blanda.

Caroline le tocó una teta a Max.

\- ¡CAROLINE!

\- ¿Qué? Quería saber si te ponías blanda. No es así.

\- ¡De esa manera no! ¡Blanda emocionalmente!

\- No te creo… Bebe más. Quiero ver eso.

\- No, no quieres.

\- Sí, sí quiero.

\- No, no quieres.

\- Sí, sí quiero. – Caroline agarró una botella de algo. Estaba demasiado borracha como para darse cuenta. Lo echó en su vaso de chupito y luego en el de Max. - ¿Ves? No lo dejes ahí. Está caro y no quieres gastar dinero tontamente, ¿no? – Dijo mientras agarraba el suyo.

\- Eres una niñata malcriada. – Dijo Max mientras también agarraba el suyo. – No digas que no te avisé, entonces… Por segunda vez.

Max miró a Caroline y bebió. La rubia también. Caroline volvió a servir más chupitos. Y más. Y más.

\- ¿Ya te has puesto blanda?

\- No te preocupes. Lo notarás cuando lo esté… - Pero lo estaba. Ya había llegado a ese momento en que decía cosas cursis sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue, - ¡Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y hacer que enloquezca con mis cupcakes!

\- Vaaaaaaya, ¡Cursi Max! – Exclamó Caroline, riéndose. - ¡Sigue, sigue!

\- No, sigue tú… - Max no quería seguir hablando, así que sirvió ella más alcohol en sus vasos.

\- Yo sigo… ¡Gracias por apoyarme cuando he estado en mis malos momentos!

\- ¡Oh, ya sabes! ¡Lo que quieras! – Y bebió de nuevo. La rubia también lo hizo.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente durante un momento. Estaban realmente cerca, pero su embriaguez no las dejaba notar exactamente cómo de cerca. Max se acercó más para darle un beso a Caroline en la mejilla, pero la rubia se movió y sus labios se tocaron.

\- ¡¿Otra vez?! – Gritó Max.

\- Estoy demasiado borracha como para darme cuenta de lo que haces, Max.

\- ¿Es así? Entonces necesito beber más… - Dijo mientras echaba más bebida en su vaso. La mitad del líquido no entró… Max se había quedado sin puntería.

\- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!

* * *

 

**Sábado, 9:43 pm**

\- Oh, Dios mío, ahora lo recuerdo. ¡No digas nada más!

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y… No sé. Yo…

Max se acercó a Caroline y le dio un rápido beso. Caroline se sorprendió. Una cosa era hacerlo cuando estaban borrachas, pero otra completamente diferente era besarla estando sobria.

\- Max, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

\- Necesitaba asegurarme de algo.

\- ¿De qué, Max?

\- Nah, de nada. No te preocupes… Lo sabrás pronto. – Dijo Max saliendo del congelador, y sonriendo, le guiñó el ojo a Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Puesssss eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado este cutre-one shot… No sólo a LeFleur89, sino también a los demás.  
> De nuevo tengo que agradecer, aunque se canse de mis agradecimientos, a Syl, la pobre algún día se harta de mí xD ¡Y también gracias al comentario de YouTube que me dio la idea para esto!  
> ¡Muchas gracias a los que lo hayáis leído! :D Y animaros a dejar un comentario… De verdad se agradecen ^^  
> Angie


End file.
